


Azar

by Queen_Bura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Brazil, Championship, F/M, Flamengo, Football | Soccer, Maracanã, Nalu - Freeform, Team, vasco - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Bura/pseuds/Queen_Bura
Summary: Quando a falta de uma informação estraga tudo.Ele achava que aquela noite não teria surpresas até vê-la chegando naquele bar e ela achava que estava tudo bem até ele fazer aquilo.Uma história sobre as peças que a vida nos prega.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	Azar

Já faziam três semanas que conversávamos pelas redes sociais, eu havia a conhecido por intermédio de Jellal, mais novo marido da minha assustadora prima Erza. A conversa fluía bem porque, apesar de um pouco irritadiça, Lucy era uma mulher muito interessante e inteligente além de ser linda, acho que tudo nela me atraia. Ela era perfeita, não haviam defeitos naquela mulher. Chegava até me sentia um pouco chateado de não poder ter a encontrado antes, mas eu e ela tínhamos empregos difíceis e que demandavam muito tempo.

Por sorte conseguimos marcar naquela quarta-feira de nos encontrar, era feriado no outro dia e nenhum de nós trabalharíamos. Eu pensei bem antes de aceitar aquela sugestão dela de sairmos quarta, afinal, era final da Copa do Brasil e contra o Vasco, era um jogo importante pro Flamengo e eu não queria perder. Meu time jogaria do Maraca e eu já ouvia na minha mente os cantos da torcida para apoiar a máquina que meu time era. Eu poderia ser o torcedor que não veste o manto, mas eu seria o torcedor que iria no jogo. Com certeza. Obviamente para o meu azar eu tinha perdido a data para comprar os ingressos, mas por aquele jogo eu estava pronto para pagar o dobro ou triplo pela entrada. Porém Lucy, perfeita como é, acabou me dizendo após e chamar para sair que tinha entradas para o jogo, ainda me lembro da voz dela na ligação falando “Você não se importaria de ver a final da Copa do Brasil, né?”, minha voz quase não saiu, mas obviamente eu aceitei afinal aquela mulher linda e dinheiro não davam em árvore. O anjo iluminado que era Lucy tinha duas entradas e pelo que ela dizia tinham uma excelente visão do campo. Ela era meu sonho realizado mesmo.

Os dias se passaram e marcamos para nos encontrarmos na entrada de um bar próximo à entrada norte, a entrada do mengão, e eu já estava nervoso achando que ela não chegaria quando vi uma cabeleira loira chegando, era Lucy. Ela era ainda mais bonita pessoalmente e assim que me viu ela sorriu se aproximando, ela estava de casaco, algo que eu estranhei na hora considerando que fazia calor no RJ naquela noite, mas preferi deixar esse pensamento pra lá e me concentrar no sorriso dela.

— Natsu! — Ela veio me cumprimentar e eu sorri pra ela.

— Oi, Lucy!

Conversamos um pouco até ela falar casualmente:

— Desculpe, Natsu, eu errei a entrada, nossa entrada não é norte. Acabei confundido.

— Tudo bem, Lucy, acontece — Eu respondi enquanto ela me guiava para o caminho do setor certo, acabei não prestando atenção no caminho que seguia enquanto eu e ela conversávamos.

Minha ficha, porém, só caiu quando Lucy começou a tirar o casaco enquanto eu percebia cada vez mais camisas brancas e pretas e então eu vi: nós estávamos indo para o setor Sul.

  1. Setor. Do. Inimigo.



— Ainda bem que eu tinha esse casaco porque se os flamenguistas me vissem perto do setor Norte as coisas ficariam feias — Com o fim da frase eu finalmente vi a camiseta dela com o símbolo do Vasco. Eu estava perdido.

Fingi que não me contorcia de nervoso ao ver aquela linda mulher com uma camisa tão feia e percebi que naquele momento haviam apenas duas possibilidades pra mim:

\- N° 1: Sair correndo

\- N° 2: Continuar ali e assistir o jogo na arquibancada do Vasco.

Obviamente, como bom gado daquela mulher, eu escolhi a segunda opção. Se eu era burro ou louco, não sabia definir naquela hora. 

O caminho continuou, seguimos para os nossos lugares e não tardou do jogo começar. Tudo estava tranquilo, apesar da quantidade de público; o Maracanã estava lotado e tremendo, as torcidas vibravam e mandavam boas energias para seus times enquanto eu, bom, eu estava cagado de medo. Sentado daquele banco sem mal me movimentar, me sentindo um estranho no ninho. Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar no jogo torcendo MUITO internamente pelo Flamengo e me policiando para não cometer nenhum deslize. A minha vida dependia do meu controle emocional e, bom, eu era conhecido por não ter nenhum.

Minha pequena sorte do dia era que Lucy também estava concentrada no jogo e ocasionalmente fazia algumas observações sobre o jogo, eu só concordava com tudo morrendo de medo do meu disfarce cair, entretanto, parecia que eu estava sendo bem convincente e lá pelo final do segundo tempo eu estava começando a ficar mais calmo até que o inferno começou.

A maldição do Vasco fez um gol. Um maldito gol que empatava o placar pra eles e o que eu mais temia aconteceria: o jogo ia pra prorrogação. Rezei para todos os deuses que o Flamengo virasse antes daquela prorrogação, mas não aconteceu. O jogo foi pros pênaltis e, bom, se na situação comum os pênaltis já fazem qualquer torcedor testar seus limites cardíacos imagine para um que estava na arquibancada do adversário?

Pelos 4 primeiros pênaltis tudo continuou empatado, Flamengo acertava um pênalti e o Vasco acertava outro. A decisão ficou no 5° e último pênalti de cada time, o Flamengo acertou o seu e eu consegui me controlar sentindo a energia daquele gol passar pelo meu corpo, mesmo estando na arquibancada errada e só podendo ver os outros torcedores do meu time vibrarem. Era agora, se o Vasco errasse ele, o título era nosso.

Foi então que o Vasco errou o seu 5° pênalti.

E eu gritei.

Eu comemorei.

Eu me levantei.

Eu pulei como uma barata tonta vibrando porque puta que pariu o Flamengo tinha ganho sua 4° Copa do Brasil.

Puta merda meu time era campeão porra

Foi então no meio do meu grito que eu percebi que ninguém mais gritava ali ao meu redor.

Foi então que eu me lembrei onde estava.

Foi então quando eu percebi a quantidade de pares de olhos olhando para mim e eu finalmente percebi uma outra coisa: Eu. Estava. Fodido.

___

Naquela noite o casal aproveitava a cerveja gelada sentados no sofá enquanto a TV estava sintonizada no jogo da Copa do Brasil, Flamengo x Vasco, um jogo entre os maiores rivais RJ que estava sendo decidido nos pênaltis, que Jellal se lembrou que havia esquecido de falar uma coisa importante com Natsu quando apresentou Lucy a ele.

— Droga, Erza, eu esqueci de falar pro seu primo que a Lucy é vascaína acha que vai ter algum problema com isso? — Não deu tempo dele receber a resposta da ruiva, pois ela já havia engasgado com a cerveja que bebia.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Espero que tenham gostado! Eu não escrevia novas histórias Nalu há uns anos, mas a minha querida amiga @takomakie (no twitter) me deu essa ideia e eu tinha que escrever essa fic.  
> Aproveito pra avisar que essa fanfic não se passa em nenhum contexto de pandemia e pedir encarecidamente aos meus leitores que NÃO DESCUMPRAM O PROTOCOLO DE CUIDADOS COM RELAÇÃO A COVID. Essa pandemia só acabará com o apoio de todos, sem exceção.  
> Talvez eu faça um segundo capítulo contando o destino do Natsu (seria o céu? kkk), mas não prometo nada.  
> [Me siga no Twitter](https://twitter.com/royalbuh)  
> [Minhas outras contas](https://linktr.ee/p_bura)


End file.
